Pizzas
by NoemieMendez
Summary: DM déteste les pizzas en dépit d'être… italien, et le pire, c'est que son premier jour de travail est dans une… Devinez !


Voilà un autre petit truc qui me passait par la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Pizzas<strong>

Des pizzas… encore des pizzas et toujours plus de pizzas…

Il était écœuré rien qu'en les voyant et pire encore, sentir cette odeur si caractéristique qui semblait l'imprégner complètement, le forçant à fuir tous les quart d'heure dans la salle de bain pour se laver compulsivement les mains, à tel point, qu'actuellement, elles étaient devenues si rouges et irritées qu'elles lui faisaient mal.

Oui, il était Italien, de la tête aux pieds jusqu'aux ongles, mais, même si c'était étrange, il détestait ce plat depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait… il ne le supportait tout simplement pas, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de sa famille, d'autant plus quand ils surent que le seul emploi qu'il avait obtenu était dans une pizzeria !

- Arghhh ! – grogna-t-il énervé, mouillant son visage et ses cheveux gris pendant qu'il prenait le plus d'air possible. Quand il se décida à sortir de son petit refuge de fortune, il fut frappé de plein fouet par la forte odeur de fromage fondu, de tomate et quelques autres choses.

- Ah ! tu es là, Donato Maffoni… il était temps que tu apparaisses, il y a beaucoup de travail et toi, tu disparais. – s'exclama l'un de ses compagnons tout en souriant amplement. – Comme c'est ton premier jour de travail, tu devras servir notre meilleur client, hé hé, alors apporte ça à la table 12, il a commandé une pizza avec des anchois…

- … DM… – murmura entre ses dents l'homme aux yeux bleu en regardant son compagnon, énervé. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai nom qu'il considérait trop « musical » pour lui, qui était un dur à cuire… ou qui essayait de l'être.

Mais l'autre ne sembla pas l'écouter et, sans un regard, sortit de la cuisine avec deux Napolitaines tout en lui criant : « DONATO, DÉPÊCHES-TOI ! »

Le susnommé se tendit et rougit violemment en entendant des rires étouffés dans son dos qu'il supposait lui être destinés, c'est pourquoi il prit le plateau qui lui correspondait et s'enfuit de la cuisine allant dans la direction qui lui avait été indiquée. Il ralentit néanmoins le pas en apercevant la sublime créature aux longs cheveux mauve et à la peau laiteuse qui, assise à la table, parlait vivement au téléphone.

Comme si tout autour de lui s'était arrêté, il resta debout face à lui, bouche bée, appréciant chaque détails et expressions que le beau visage montrait jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux mauve remarqua sa présence, et, prenant congé de celui avec qui il parlait, il éteignit son téléphone portable en même temps qu'il commentait, levant son visage parfait et révélant les deux brillantes émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux.

- Ah enfin, je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié. – se plaignit-t-il en fixant le bel italien qui, après avoir faiblement démentit, posa le plateau en face de lui sans pouvoir empêcher le tremblement de ses mains.

Les lèvres du client formèrent un petit et sensuel sourire, habitué à causer cet effet chez les hommes et les femmes, de plus, cet homme lui avait plu depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce soir-là, et il avait décidé de ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

- Elle a l'air délicieuse, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore les pizzas, en particulier avec des anchois et toi… Donato ? – demanda-t-il en regardant le badge d'identification suspendu à la chemise du serveur.

DM ne s'énerva même pas en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom tant il s'extasiait en l'observant déguster un morceau de pizza, désirant être celui que les lèvres rosées goûtaient, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. C'est pourquoi, sans se préoccuper de quoique ce soit, mis-à-part d'entendre un peu plus la séduisante voix, il répondit le plus sûr qu'il le put :

- Oui, je… je les adore. – répondit-il en rougissant légèrement contre sa volonté, en entendant un petit rire taquin qui lui causa la chair de poule et faisant furieusement battre son cœur.

Le serveur ignorait que ce rire malicieux se devait à ce que son beau client, qui n'était autre que le propriétaire de la ligne de pizzerias dans laquelle il travaillait actuellement pour la première fois, savait qu'il les détestait, ayant entendu les commentaires que les autres employés faisaient sur cette situation si particulière.

- Je vais me retirer, si vous désirez autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. – murmura DM, s'inclinant légèrement et s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine, sans cesser de sentir le regard vert fixé sur son dos.

Resté seul, Mü susurra en souriant, amusé :

- Bien sûr que je veux autre chose… devine !...

FIN

* * *

><p>Comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

PS : J'ai choisi de nommer notre cancer Donato, ne trouvant pas la façon d'insérer son surnom dans l'histoire, mais en gardant un lien, bien que je préfère l'appeler Angelo.

Un grand merci à Chloé pour la correction.


End file.
